The Power of the Mind: Engineer Effect Alternative
by Rickhunter1997
Summary: This is basically an alternate version of Engineer Effect that is very different from the first one. Written because I felt like doing it
**A/N: Hey people, this an alternate version of Engineer Effect with the version of Kyon I've been working with for my own book. It isn't published, so there isn't a point in looking for it just yet, maybe I'll let you wonderful people know when I do eventually publish it online. Anywho, this has no place in the original EE story, so I'll let you get on with the story. If you guys want to continue this one alongside the original EE, just let me know.**

* * *

 **Galactic Location: Andromeda Galaxy**

 **Time: 2234**

 **Star System: New Solmina**

 **Local coordinates: Space Station orbiting Solmina 1**

I walked up to the center console of the Precursor station and opened the user-interface. It was covered in a great deal of text that I couldn't actually read. This was Tel'serray's area of expertise. I looked back at her as she finished collecting the DNA of a mutated human that we had just fought to get up to this area, "Looks like my hunch was right," I said as I felt Kirana, my "commanding" officer, walk up to the console, "The insurgents were using this place as a manufacturing plant for all of their ships in the unmapped territories. See what happens when you listen to me?" I smiled at the girl who was no older than nineteen.

Kirana was a child soldier, like me. But unlike me, she had no desire to get out, mostly because she heard the stories of what happened to runaways. I was a special case, I had fought in wars for three years. At the end of the AI rebellion, I disappeared with my wife, but alas a war child can never stay away from the conflict, because it usually finds him.

She chuckled as she pulled out a data-stick and dropped it on the console, "Download as much as you can IDA," she ordered the AI that was back on the Silent Truth, "Sub-commander Salgrins, have your little pet translate whatever they were looking at."

"You walk in on her trying to seduce me one time, and she's my pet?" I ask as I motion for Tel'Serray to come over to the console, "Time to do what you were paid for."

Tel, despite how similar to a human she looked when the lights were as low as they were now, was a Swavelian, an alien race that shared pretty much all of the same genetic markers as humans, except that they had tails and the uncanny ability to disappear in low light, if they wanted to. Tel was unique for a Swaveli as her skin color was on the white to brown color scale as opposed to the white to blue color scale of a pure breed, she would be almost indistinguishable if it weren't for her large golden eyes that looked like a cat's eyes. Like me, she was a wanted criminal before this, but she wasn't given a pardon by the Admiral, the man who was in charge of this group of black operatives. She was here on her own volition. She had brought one of her many daughters with her for the trip, but we had agreed that it would be best for her to stay on the ship until she received formal training in combat.

I took a deep breath as I moved away from the console and let Tel examine the contents of whatever the precursors had been doing on this station before it was occupied by insurgents. I pulled out a cigarette from my jacket pocket and looked for my lighter. Kirana walked over to me and held her hand out. She was holding my lighter, which I must have dropped in the middle of battle, "Thanks," I replied as I grabbed it and lit the cigarette in my mouth, "Disgusting," I said silently as I took a puff.

"If it is disgusting, why do you still smoke?" Kirana asked as she looked out one of the viewing ports into the gas giant this station was orbiting, "And speaking of peculiar habits, why don't you wear any armor or even an energy barrier when we are in combat situations?"

"Because it was something she did," I answered simply before thinking about her second question, "Because, it would hinder my ability to feel the energy in the air, I can get by with my natural abilities just fine. No need for titan-weave armor or personal shields. If something is moving, I can get out of the way before it hits me. One of the perks of being trained by a Swaveli in the psycho-kinetic arts. You forget, before you gave me these artificial eyes, I had to get by with purely using my sixth sense. I was still an effective fighter when I couldn't see, and you've seen how I am when I can see."

I heard the sounds of machinery that hadn't been used in millennia begin whirring up, and turned to see Tel furiously pounding on her keyboard, "Something is happening, I can't stop it!" She shouted as she slammed the console's command board, "We have to get out of here!"

The three of us started running off the bridge when I saw the blast doors closing in front of us. We weren't going to make it in time, and I could see it. I stopped running as I focused all my energy on a burst of kinetic force forward. Even if I couldn't make it, those two would be able to, "Kirana, take care of Clicky and the ship," I said softly before throwing both my hands forward. The two of them flew forwards just under the blast door as it shut completely. I ran up to the door and pounded on it, "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah, but what about you?" Kirana asked as she shouted from the other side, "We can't just leave you here!"

"Yes you can, because you have a mission to complete, and I'm not needed from this point on. You know what the stakes are, so get out of here and save the Galaxy, and smoke one for me on the other side of this disaster," I punched the door with all the kinetic strength I could muster, but it was stronger than any material than I've encountered as it didn't even dent, "I'm not getting out of this one, so leave before we are all doomed. Besides, now I can go see my wife."

I didn't hear anything else come from the other side of the door, I'm guessing that Tel must have drugged Kirana so that they could get out of here. She always did do what she needed to do to survive, even if it meant knocking out her allies. I saw the center of the floor open up, and beneath it was a giant blue light that was glowing brighter than a sun, "What the hell?" My body felt weightless as I could feel it stretching. I wondered if this is what it felt like to go through a black hole as my consciousness was taken away from me by the strain.

* * *

 **Location: Unknown**

 **Time: Unknown**

"If you can hear me, I don't have much time," I heard my own voice tell me, though I couldn't figure out the location. I was still unconscious, well at least I thought I was, "The Reapers are on the run, but I need to make sure history repeats itself. You need to stay with Shepard, she is the key. Don't trust anyone, even the ones that you think will never betray you. Indoctrination is not direct communication, there are residual effects. Remember, Shepard is the key. I'm on my last leg here, they got to me, hopefully they won't get to you. Goodbye, and good luck," I heard the sound of a gun clicking, and then bang.

I shot up only to head butt whoever was standing over me, "Who the hell stands over someone while they're having a nightmare," I complained as I looked at the person I head butted, "You aren't the medical officer."

"I would beg to differ," the older woman replied as she shook her head, "but I must say, that is one solid headpiece you have," she opened some sort of data-pad, one that wasn't the brand my military used. I tensed up my arm as I prepared to use psycho-kinetics on whoever this was, "What is your allegiance?" I asked, making sure that she was in fact an insurgent.

"I'm with the Alliance of course," she answered as she put the data-pad down, "and might I ask who you are?"

"Kyon Salgrins, Sub-commander of the Alliance frigate _Silent Truth_ ," I answered giving her my name and rank. I wasn't sure what was happening, but if this was indeed an Alliance vessel, it wasn't one that I've ever seen, "May I speak to the commanding officer of this vessel."

The woman held her wrist up, and device appeared out of thin air around her arm. I stared at it and wondered what it was. I saw her scroll down a list of names, which I could read due to being trained to read backwards back in the academy. What was bugging me, was that the language that it was in English, and not the primary language of German. The man she contacted was named Anderson, which indicated he was the commanding officer.

"What is the name of this vessel?" I asked as I stood up and looked around. On the bed next to me, was a woman, probably a bit older than me. The energy around her was strange, almost like she was psycho-kinetic, but not the same as anyone else I had met before with the potential. I scratched my head as I waited for the answer.

"This is the _Normandy,_ and experimental stealth frigate," she answered as she sat behind her desk and wrote a message to Anderson, "You are quite lucky that you were brought aboard, especially.

I tilted my head at the name. Why would they name a ship after such a tragic event in human history. The D-day invasions were a colossal failure to stop the extremist Nazi's by the allies. If it wasn't for a coup in the German government shortly after Hitler unleashed the atomic bombs on the beaches of Normandy, the Nazis would have swept through the world and conquered it.

Shortly after I finished my internal thought process, I heard the sound of the door behind me opening, and in came a rather dark man, while it wasn't uncommon to see a man of color in the military, it was still rather rare to see one as a commanding officer of a vessel, "So, our guest has woken up," the man said. His accent indicated that he was of Canadian descent, which indicated that something was off. During the insurgency a years ago, 90% of the Canadians broke off from the UIGA. The few that stayed on were persecuted and treated as double agents, not allowing them to hold rank.

"Where am I?" I asked as I felt the kinetic energy flow through my body, if I had been captured by insurgents, then it would mean I would have to find a way to get off of this ship before they tortured me for information about the _Silent Truth._

"You are aboard the System's Alliance vessel _Normandy,"_ he answered quickly as he held out his hand, "I am Captain Anderson, and this is my vessel. We are currently heading to the Citadel. But before we get there, I want to ask some questions about the _Silent Truth_. You said you were the sub-commander. Who was your commanding officer?"

Systems Alliance? I questioned in my mind, I shook my head as I looked into his eyes, "I'm not at liberty to tell you," I answered truthfully, "Most of the information around my mission into dark space is classified, if you want more information, you'll have to find the Admiral."

"Which one?" Anderson asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know, I was recently reassigned to the _Silent Truth,"_ I sat down on the bed and crossed my arms, "I'm not at liberty to tell you any more, I'm sorry."

"I'm sure Admiral Hackette will have the answers you won't give me," Anderson said as he sighed, "Son, just so we understand, you do know the penalty for impersonating an Alliance officer is?"

"Oh, the crime I would be charged with if you ask the Admirals is desertion, not impersonation," I quipped as I examined the uniform that Anderson was wearing. It wasn't the standard uniform that Alliance officers were supposed to wear, and that started setting off red flags in my head, "Out of curiosity, what galaxy are we in, and what is the year?"

"We are in the Milky way, and the year is 2177, why would you even need to know, you obviously don't have amnesia."

I chuckled as I ran my hands through my hair, "No, but I might be suffering from insanity," I answered as I took a deep breath, "You shouldn't bother looking for me in the data-banks, chances are I don't exist at all."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, I was born in 2191 in the Andromeda Galaxy."


End file.
